A Coming Storm
by Birds of a Feather
Summary: The war is over but the affects of the war on Hermione are worst leaving her with no one and no will to live can someone rescue her from herself? HGSS


A Coming Storm  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story they all belong to J.K Rowling, I however own the plot. And some of the magic I mention came from the Anita Blake Vampire series by Laurell K. Hamilton.  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End  
  
Hermione Granger glanced around her at her friends and professors in the middle of the great battle that they had all been preparing for in some shape or form for the last seven years. Hermione could see Professor Dumbledore off to her right battling with Bellatrix Lestrange, to her left she could see Professor Snape dueling with Lucius Malfoy and then her eyes settled on Harry engaged in battle yet once again with Voldomort. The scene was one of pure violence all around her and Hermione felt as if the violence was seeping into her every pore, fueling the rage that had live deep inside her.  
  
"Hermione look out!!!" Harry shouted taking his eyes off Voldomort for a second to warn his best friend of the approaching death eater.  
  
Hermione whirled around and blasted the death eater mentally pushing her rage out of her body and through her wand at him. Another death eater approached and managed a curse that sent Hermione's wand sailing into the air. It is then that something happened that no one fighting in that room would ever imagine happening. Instead of trembling with fear at the loss of her wand, Hermione paid no attention her rage against all the death eaters and Voldomort for all the destruction they caused took control of her. She raised her palm towards the death eater and blasted him with her rage.  
  
"What are you going to do now Potter?" Hermione heard a menacing voice his somewhere behind her. She turned to see Harry lying on the ground with no wand in sight with Voldomort slowing bearing down on Harry with his wand raised. Hermione could let Voldomort take one of her remaining friends and somehow she knew what she had to do.  
  
"Voldomort!!!" Hermione yelled as she turn to stand facing him standing tall and proud no longer afraid.  
  
"What do you think you can save your little friend you stupid little mudblood" Voldomort hissed as he turned to face Hermione. But once he met her gaze full on something froze inside him.  
  
"Yes I do!" Hermione reached out towards his with her hands and walked towards what was left of the man once known as Tom Riddle. As she place her hand on his chest she felt power course through her body and it was then she knew she could suck whatever foul life he still had in his corpse of a body. "NO! You can't be..." Voldomort whispered staring down at the girl who now held his half life in her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry but after all you've done" Hermione whispered. She watched in mild amazement as she watched her hands glow against his chest. Hermione felt as though her hands had somehow reached through Voldomort's chest and mentally she searched for his heart. Once her invisible hands touched what was left of his heart she grabbed on and squeezed what was left of Voldomort's half life out of his heart. Everything that was happening around her stopped, everyone stopped fighting and looked on with horror and fascination as Hermione's hands glowed and appeared to be sucking the life out of Voldomort. They watched as the skin on his face stretched and turned grey his mouth stuck in a horrible oh of horror and his flesh disappeared and gave way to bone with quickly began to crumble and turn to dust. They watched for a split second to see a beautiful young woman with wild caramel brown hair stand over the ashes of the Dark Lord, power radiating from her.  
  
"Hermione!!!" Harry shouted seeing the dark form of Lucius Malfoy tower up behind her with his wand raised. "You little mudblood bitch" Lucius hissed as he raised his wand further and muttered a curse.  
  
Hermione turned slightly to look where Harry was pointing only to feel a sharp pain in her side. She put her hand down to where the pain was and cam away with blood on her hand. She looked up in time looked up in time to see her potions professor come down on his old friend and kill him. Staring down at her bloodied hand one thought ran through her head, "So this is how it's going to end". She looked up again through unseeing eyes and staggered a little before falling. Strong arms wrapped around her catching her from her fall. She felt herself being slowly lowered and opened her eyes looking up into the dark eyes that stared down at her.  
  
"Miss Granger." Severus Snape whispered holding his brightest potions student in his arms. "Please just let me go" Hermione whispered back before falling into the darkness that awaited her. 


End file.
